Never Never
by shestar
Summary: Maria's Gedanken um Michael


Perhaps angels have no names, just beautiful faces 

--- never never

Drei Monate. Drei Monate ist es her seit, du weisst schon, seit diese Sache passiert ist. Dass zwischen Liz und Max danach eine starke Verbindung entstand, merkte man schon, während es passiert ist. Ich habe sie ja gesehen. Wie er über ihr gebeugt dastand. Wie sich ihre Augen angesehen haben und wie sie plötzlich strahlten. In diesem Moment habe ich mir gewünscht, an Liz's Stelle gewesen zu sein. Nicht wegen Max, sondern nur, weil ich es gerne gewesen wäre, die so angeguckt wurde. Liz war schon immer romantischer als ich. Sie hat es verdient, so einen Moment erlebt zu haben. 

Und noch immer sind es drei Monate. Unbarmherzige, unsichere drei Monate voller auf und ab's, vor und zurück's. Liz hing jede freie Minute mit Max rum und wo Max war, war gezwungenermassen auch Michael. Und wo Liz ist, da bin gezwungenermassen auch ich. Max und Liz. Michael und...ich. Nicht, dass ich ihn besonders toll finde oder so. Er hat nur etwas. Etwas, dass ungemein anziehend auf mich wirkt. Jedesmal, wenn ich so am Tresen im Cafe stehe und die Milchshake Maschine putzen muss, da sage ich jedesmal zu mir, dass ich nicht mehr nachgeben werde. Dass ich es nicht zulassen werde, dass er mich in seinen Bann zieht. Und dann kommt er rein. Steht vor der Glastür und guckt rein, genau in meine Richtung. Und dann öffnet er die Tür und von diesem Augenblick an ist es geschehen. Ich glaube, ich bin jedesmal so hinüber, dass ich nicht mal höre, wie die Tür sich öffnet und wieder schliesst. Und er schafft es, auf mich zu zukommen, ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden. Und dann steht er vor mir und er sagt dieses "Hi", worauf ich jedesmal keine Antwort weiss, nicht mal die naheliegendste. Ein "Hi" an ihn.   
Und obwohl ich immer sage, dass ich realistisch bin und nicht romantisch, scheint dieser Moment in mir soviel auszulösen. Viel zuviel. So viel zuviel, dass es mir Angst macht. Ich habe Angst davor, es zu glauben, dass ein Mann soviel Macht über mich hat. Und noch mehr Angst macht es mir, dass er dabei immer so unberührt aussieht. So unberührt, als wenn es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachen würde, mich zu sehen. Noch nicht einmal etwas bedeutet. Und dann stellt sich die Frage, warum kommt er dann jeden Tag ins Cafe? 

Und heute ist es passiert. 

Er kam nicht. Den ganzen Tag nicht. Und wir schlossen ab, Liz und ich. Ich war dabei, die letzten Aufräumarbeiten zu machen, als mein Blick zur Tür schweifte. Nicht aus dem Grund, etwas bestimmtes zu sehen sondern eher so, wie man eben herum schaut, wenn man gelangweilt ist. Ich hoffte ja nicht mal, dass er es ist. Ich wollte ihn ja gar nicht sehen. Nein, das ist jetzt gelogen. Ich hoffte schon, dass er kommt. Genauso, wie ich hoffte, dass er es nicht tut. Aber er war da. Er stand wie immer vor der Galstür. Nur diesmal wartete er, bis ich zur Tür kam und sie aufschloss. Ich wollte ihn fragen, warum er so spät noch kommt, aber ich tat es nicht. Und er sagte kein "Hi" wie er es immer tut. Er schaute mich einfach nur an und kam durch die Tür. Und dann küssten wir uns. 

Ich würde es so gerne auf die Hitze schieben. Die Hitze hat doch unser aller Köpfe total aufgeweicht. Aber ich weiss, dass es nicht nur die Hitze war. Ich spürte Verlangen. Verlangen nach einem Mann den ich wahrscheinlich nie beachtet hätte, wenn da nicht diese Sache passiert wäre. Und seitdem geht er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Seitdem spüre ich gleichzeitig, wenn er reinkommt und Hi" sagt, dieses Verlangen, das zu unterdrücken schier unmöglich ist. Und seitdem, da sehe ich nicht nur diese Unberührtheit in seinen Augen, nein. Seitdem sehe ich auch dasselbe Verlangen, wie ich es fühle. In seinen Augen. Und das macht mich verrückt.

Ob ich dieses Verlangen wohl nur deshalb fühle, weil Michael nicht wie alle anderen ist? Vielleicht habe ich nur immer diese Gefühle, weil ich etwas von ihm weiss, was andere nicht wissen. Vielleicht ist es das, was ihn so interessant macht für mich. 

Drei Monate. Dass es so rauskommt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Nicht mal zu ahnen hätte ich es gewagt. Und doch ist es passiert. Und ich find's gut so. 

[Maria's Gedanken, Roswell]


End file.
